Black Hole (Weapon)
|released = 16.1.0 |rateoffire = 71 |attribute = |capacity = 7 |mobility pc = 60 |cost = 250 (Obtained from the Superhero Season Battle Pass). |Level required = 1 |theme = Space/cosmic themed }} :Not to be confused with the craft item, the Black Hole (Dynamics). The Black Hole is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.1.0 update. It can be obtained from the Superhero Season Battle Pass. Appearance It appears to be a red and yellow patterned medium-sized sniper rifle, with two black levitating barrels, separates from the main body that retracts whenever the weapon is fired, seemingly absorbing most of the recoil and has two constellations joined with three stars in each barrel. Most of the body of the weapon has an outer space texture with multiple constellations and stars, and most noticeably a cube-shaped black hole in its middle that serves as the weapons ammunition. It has a small scope with glowing blue lenses and a small stock. This weapon has a similar texture to the mythical superhero, Cosmus. Strategy Tips * It has area damage, so you can aim near your opponent's feet. * It is better to use this against groups of enemies due to its area damage. * It is a 2 shot, so target weakened enemies or use this with another weapon. * It has a very fast fire rate, so be sure no one can steal your kill. * Use the scope when engaging users at medium-long range. * Use this as a normal sniper weapon as you can rocket-jump deadly without taking damage. * Only reload when you make sure you are absolutely in terror, as this gun has a slow reload speed and will render you vulnerable. * This can be useful if the enemy is a frequent gadget user. * This has a disable gadget attribute, use it to your advantage as your target won't be able to use any gadgets. * Use this on the ground if you are tired of aiming. Counters * Use a high fire rate explosive weapon like the Adamant Bomber to bomb users around and disorientate them, making them lose their aim. * Attack this gun's users when they are reloading. * Use a cancer weapon to finish them at close range. * Strafe while jumping to minimize the chances of getting hit. * Avoid being out in the open where users might be present. * Avoid its shots, since you will not be able to use Gadgets for a limited amount of time if you get hit. Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Space Arena Equipment Setups Have an effective Primary or Backup weapon to finish players off. Trivia *This and the Archangel are the only Sniper weapons with an ability to disable enemy's gadget when hit. *It somewhat has the same firing sound as the Snap Attacker. *In the 16.7.0 update, the rocket jump ability was nerfed and you can no longer rocket jump with it. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Area Damage Category:Gadget Blocker Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical